


A loosing battle

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Rebecca and The Whites never planned to leave and have been in a custody battle with Robert. As the final hearing arrives Robert gets help from two people he never expected. Can we win his son back? And what does the future hold?





	A loosing battle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about courts or anything so most of this is just made up  
> Lol! 
> 
> Plus the consent issue still annoys me.

It’s taken months for them to finally get to the final hearing and Robert’s worried he’ll loose all access to Seb. The mediation ended badly with Rebecca bringing every detail up in an attempt to stop Robert having custody of their son. Chrissie was as smug as ever constantly making comments towards him and he always fought back but now it’s finally here he’s worried it’s all going to pay off for Rebecca and she’ll win full custody. 

Victoria and Diane have tried to support him the best they can but neither could take the day off work today with Marlon and April away Victoria has to mind the Kitchen and Diane was busy at the B and B with it being fully booked. A part of him was hoping Aaron would take advantage of them being friends and go but he hasn’t heard from Aaron for ages but he understands. Aaron’s moved on with Alex and is finally looking happy. 

 

Robert arrives at court to see all The Whites sat waiting for the hearing to begin. Lachlan is smug watching Robert loose everything but Robert knows he can’t afford to loose his temper. 

“Didn’t think you’d show up” Robert piped up. The Whites all let out a little laugh. 

“I told you I wasn’t giving up. I’ll do whatever it takes” Robert replied. 

“And if they decide you’re not fit enough to raise him?” Chrissie said smug. 

“I can always appeal” Robert said trying to contain his emotions. 

“And you think you’ll win?” Rebecca said. 

“It’s not about winning. It’s about what’s best for Seb” Robert replied. 

“And being with you is the answer?” Lachlan said. Robert went to speak but Lawrence soon interrupted. 

“Look today’s about Seb and deciding what’s best for him and his future. Why don’t we wait and see what happens?” Lawrence said. Rebecca just glared at Robert who was trying his best to stay calm. 

 

Aaron walks into the pub with Liv and Gerry to see Chas talking to a slightly upset Vic. Despite things not working out with her brother and his best mate gone he still cared about Vic a lot. 

“You all right?” Aaron asked. Vic wiped her eyes. 

“I’m fine. I’m just being silly” Vic said and made her way back into the kitchen. 

“Don’t tell me she’s missing Adam already?” Liv said attempting to joke. Aaron nudged her. 

“Don’t worry i’ll comfort her if she wants” Gerry piped up with a laugh. Liv rolled her eyes. 

“It’s the hearing today with Robert and The Whites and she’s just worried that’s all. They’ll find out today about the custody” Chas said softly. She didn’t want to upset Aaron by bringing Robert and Seb up but she also didn’t want to stand and let Gerry or Liv make jokes about the situation. 

“T-thats today?” Liv said nervously. Chas nodded. 

“S-so why’s she not there?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I couldn’t find anyone to cover for Marlon and Diane’s busy at the B and B so she’s also feeling guilty” Chas replied with a sad smile. 

“So he’s gone on his own?” Aaron asked. Chas nodded. 

“Look why don’t you two order whatever it is on me I need to head off” Aaron said. 

“Where you going?” Gerry asked. 

“Where do you think? We might not be together but he shouldn’t be on his own and if he looses they’ll just rub it in his face” Aaron said and made a quick exit. Chas sighed. 

“Great that’s all I need Aaron going to Robert. I’m just going to let Vic know Robert won’t be on his own” Chas said making her way through to the kitchen. 

“So did you do it?” Gerry asked. Liv sighed. 

“Yes. You was right. He might of been an idiot but if someone can look after a child properly why should they have to miss out?” Liv said. 

“You did the right thing Liv” Gerry replied softly. 

“Did I? Because Aaron will find out and hate that I helped him” Liv said worried. 

“Don’t be stupid. If anything he’ll be proud you put your differences to one side” Gerry said. Liv rolled her eyes. 

 

Robert’s still waiting to go in and hearing The Whites laughing and joking is beginning to annoy him. He takes a deep breath and walks over. 

“Look this doesn’t have to happen. We can easily agree on custody ourselves” Robert said. Rebecca let out a little laugh. 

“Someone looks petrified” Rebecca said smug. Robert sighed. 

“Look I just want to see my son. I don’t want to fighting anymore. It’s about what’s best for Seb” Robert said softly. 

“I’ll fight this Robert till the very end. I want what’s best for my son. Shame your family can’t say the same about you” Rebecca said unaware Aaron was approaching. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Robert asked confused. 

“Well where are they Robert? I’ve got my family here yet here you aware all on your own. Story of your life eh?” Rebecca replied. Robert was about to talk when Aaron interrupted. 

“He’s not on his own” He said. Everyone turned shocked to see Aaron standing there. 

“A-aaron” Robert said. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at Aaron being there. 

“Oh here we go” Chrissie said rolling her eyes. Robert was about to talk when a voice interrupted them. 

“Robert Sugden and Rebecca White?” A voice said. The Whites immediately stood up. 

“Let’s win this thing” Chrissie said as they made their way into the room. 

“What you are doing here?” Robert asked as he turned to Aaron. 

“Being there for you” Aaron replied softly. 

“I don’t understand” Robert said confused. 

“We might not be together anymore but I wouldn’t let you go through this on your own. I don’t care what them lot say or any judge. You’re a good Dad and you deserve to be in his life” Aaron said. Robert let out a little smile as the pair made their way through to the court room. 

 

Liv and Gerry are stood at the bar talking when Alex walks in. Chas notices him and offers him a smile. 

“Alright love what can I get ya?” Chas asked. 

“Oh I’m not here for a drink I was just wondering if Aaron was here. His phones off and he’s not at home. We’re meant to be going out to lunch” Alex replied politely. Liv quickly made her excuses to go to the loo feeling awkward. Chas glanced at Gerry which didn’t go unnoticed by Alex. 

“What?” Alex asked. 

“Look don’t be upset or assume anything but he’s gone to court. To support Robert” Chas said. Alex didn’t know about the custody battle because Aaron never mentions Robert and he’s hardly in the village due to work. 

“Support him?” Alex asked confused. 

“He’s got a custody hearing about his son but Aaron didn’t want him to be on his own so he went just to support him nothing more” Chas said softly. Alex nodded as Chas went to serve a customer. 

“I’m guessing that’s why Liv quickly left. Doesn’t surprise me she weren’t happy” Alex said as he took a seat next to Gerry. 

“She went because she felt awkward” Gerry let slip. 

“Why would she feel awkward” Alex asked. Gerry sighed. 

“She doesn’t want anyone to read too much into it but she’s done something to help Robert today” Gerry replied. Alex frowned but decided not to press Gerry on it anymore. 

 

Back in court Robert’s nervous as the hearing gets underway but he’s happy he’s got Aaron here. 

“So today we are here to discuss custody regarding Sebastian White. Why don’t we start with Miss White. Can you tell us why you want full custody?” The judge asked. 

“I just want what’s best for my son. He’s only a baby and I think he deserves stability in his life. I just don’t think Robert can provide that” Rebecca said. The Whites all smiled as Aaron seethed watching The Whites act. 

“And Mr Sugden how about you?” The judge asked. Robert looked at Aaron who nodded at him. He took a deep breath. 

“I just want what’s best for him too. I want to be part of his life and bring him up the best way I can” Robert said. Rebecca rolled her eyes. 

“Today we’ll hear your lawyers fight each side and after hearing each side I’ll make a decision on who I think can provide Sebastian with the best home” the judge said. Everyone nodded. 

“Okay let’s start with Miss White. Your solictor Mr Thompson can now give his take on the custody arrangement and tell me why Sebastian should be with you” the judge said. Rebecca nodded with a smile as her solicitor stood up. 

“Every child deserves to be with someone who can provide them with a loving home which is stable emotionally and financially. Miss White went through the majority of her pregnancy alone as Nr Sugden refused to be part of his child’s life even attempting to force Miss White to terminate her pregnancy in the early stages. Late last year Mr Sugden was part of a scam to ruin The Whites family business by faking an investment with a company called Rug Tree Bonds in an attempt to take the business away from the family.” Mr Thompson said. Robert looked down as Rebecca smiled watching her solicitor dig up dirt on Robert. 

“Miss White immediately banned Mr Sugden from Sebastian’s life after the truth came out in which she found out as the investor was an actress she had spotted on the television” Mr Thompson continued. 

“He doesn’t stand a chance” Chrissie whispered to Rebecca. 

“Throughout Miss White’s pregnancy Mr Sugden continued to ignore his child up until he began his plot to take down the family and even planned to move away with his then husband Aaron Dingle who he has since split with” he continued. 

“As a result of the actions of Mr Sugden I believe Sebastian should be kept with in his mother’s care full time to ensure he is in no danger and can live in a stable environment surrounded by his family. Thank you your honour” the solicitor finished as he took a seat. 

“That’s it. It’s over” Robert whispered. 

“It’s not over. As long as you keep fighting” Aaron said softly. Robert let out a little smile grateful for his husbands support. 

“Mr Sugden we will now here your solicitor argue your side. Mr Smith when you’re ready” the judge said. Robert nodded as his solictor stood. 

“Today we all want what’s best for Sebastian and we want to help him grow up in a stable enviroment. Mr Sugden has made a lot of mistakes and one of them was showing no support to Miss White at the time but since the birth of the youngster Mr Sugden decided to put all amostity aside and decided to step up for his son” Mr Smith said. Rebecca rolled her her eyes and glared at Robert. 

“Since splitting with his husband Mr Sugden has struggled accepting the end of his marriage which was the reason he began to plot against The White family but after the birth of his son and a quick chat with Mr Dingle he decided he had to step up and has since done everything he can to ensure a safe and happy life for his son” Mr Smith said. 

“You told him that?” Aaron whispered. 

“I had to. If I told the truth about everything it would be easier” Robert replied. Aaron smiled. 

“Miss White immediately banned Sebastian from being with his father but today I hope we can all end this battle for the sake of their little boy. Thank you your honour” Mr Smith said and sat down. 

“Miss White can you please tell me in your own words the story behind your relationship with Mr Sugden?” The judge asked. Rebecca nodded. 

“Me and Robert met through my father who had offered him a job. Robert was struggling but was good at making my money so my dad thought he’d be good for our business” Rebecca replied. 

“At one point wasn’t Mr Sugden your brother in law?” The judge asked. 

“Y-yes your honour” Rebecca replied. 

“And how did his relationship with your family?” The judge asked. 

“He had been seeing his hus- his ex husband behind my sister’s back which ended their marriage after she found out” Rebecca said. 

“So you got involved with Mr Sugden despite the heartbreak he had caused your sister?” He asked. Rebecca sighed. 

“We was still friends. Robert needed support when he was left alone after Aaron his ex had gone to prison” Rebecca said. 

“How dare she bring you into it” Robert whispered annoyed. 

“Don’t worry about Robert. She might not realise it now but she hardly looks decent right now” Aaron replied. Robert let out a breath. 

“When his husband went to prison how did you support Mr Sugden?” He asked. 

“He was having trouble looking after Liv. A kid he had to look after whilst Aaron wasn’t around so I helped him when she was bunking off school. After an argument with Aaron he was drinking and asked me to come to him in which I did. That’s when we slept together because he told me they had split” Rebecca replied. Aaron rolled his eyes and glared at Rebecca. 

“And how much had you drunk that night Miss White?” He asked. 

“I had a gin and tonic in the pub with my  
boyfriend at the time - Ross and I had some swings of whisky” Rebecca replied. 

“When you slept with Mr Sugden would you say he was sober?” He asked. 

“N-no. He barely remembered the next day and told me it was a mistake” she replied not wanting to remember what happened. 

“Okay. That’s all Miss White” he said. Rebecca nodded. 

“Mr Sugden. Can you please tell me in your own words what happened after your night with Miss White?” The judge asked. 

“I-I couldn’t really remember much. I knew something had happened between us because I was in bed the next day undressed and Rebecca had left a note to say she had fun and would call me” Robert said nervously. He didn’t want Aaron to hear any of this. 

“And when you found out Miss White was pregnant how did you react?” The judge asked. 

“I was shocked. I was scared. I wanted to forget what I did because the only thing that mattered to me was Aaron” Robert said. 

“And when you first saw Miss White following the pregnancy reveal what did you do?” He asked. Robert took a deep breath. 

“I told her to have an abortion. I wanted to do everything I could to keep my husband” Robert said nervously. Aaron looked down. 

“When you asked her to have a termination at any point did you use any violence towards Miss White?” He asked. 

“N-no. I would never hurt a woman” Robert replied. 

“What was your relationship like with Miss White and her family following the pregnancy?” He asked. 

“It’s always been hard since I split with her sister. Things got worse when Lachlan, Rebeccas nephew had shot his grandad Lawrence and let his Mum frame my brother for it” Robert said. The Whites looked in shock and Aaron couldn’t help but feel smug. 

“Mr Sugden am I right in thinking the breakdown of your marriage led to a lot of drama with your former wife?” The judge asked as he looked through the paperwork. 

“I was trying to make the situation better and put things right yes. But Chrissie was too angry which resulted into her setting fire to my car” Robert replied. 

“And this resulted into a helicopter crashing into a wedding reception and taking a total of three lives am I right?” He asked. 

“Yes your honour” Robert said. 

“How is any of this relevant?” Lachlan whispered. 

“His solictor has dug up everything. I’m going to kill him” Rebecca replied annoyed. 

“Mr Sugden when your marriage to your husband ended what happened?” The judge asked. 

“I struggled. I was drinking to forget” he replied. 

“And is it the end of your marriage that pushed you to act with revenge upon Miss White and her family?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah. I wanted them to suffer like I was” Robert replied nervously. Aaron looked over at The Whites with hatred. 

“Have you ever regretted your actions towards Miss White and her family?” He asked. 

“Yes of course. I hated the person I let myself become but loosing Aaron broke me. I’ve never been stable in my life or felt like I belonged anywhere until I met him. I felt numb for ages when he left me, I just wanted to feel something again. I hated the thought of having to carry on without my husband and my best friend” He replied nervously. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“Okay that’s all the questions Mr Sugden” he said. Robert nodded. 

“You did good” Aaron whispered. Robert smiled as The Whites glared at Robert. 

“I’m going to call a short break on this hearing whilst I make my decision. You’ll be called back in shortly” the judge said. Everyone stood up and left. 

“Mr Sugden you did good keeping your cool in there” Mr Smith said. 

“It wasn’t easy” Robert replied. 

“But you did it and that’s all that matters. I’m going to make some phone calls but I’ll be back shortly. In the meantime keep calm and remember this is for Sebastian” he said. Robert nodded. 

“You Just couldn’t help yourself could you?” A voice said. Aaron and Robert turned to see The Whites approaching. 

“Just leave it” Robert said. 

“If you think I’m going to let my son near you’ve got another thing coming” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“That’s not up to you how is it?” Aaron said. 

“Oh shut up Aaron. This has nothing to do with you” Chrissie piped up. 

“So it’s alright for you lot to stick your noses in and help her but it’s not all right for me to help him?” Aaron asked. 

“She’s family” Lawrence said. 

“And he’s my husband” Aaron said not realising what he’d said. Robert stood in shock. 

“You won’t win Robert. I’ll make sure of it” Rebecca said and walked away. Robert let out a deep breath. 

 

Back at the pub Liv was left with Alex after Gerry decided to leave following his revelation to Alex. She felt awkward around Alex but he’s part of Aaron’s life so she know’s she needs to try and be calm. 

“So I heard you helped Robert today?” Alex asked. 

“I-it was nothing” Liv said nervously. 

“It was stupid Liv” Alex replied. 

“How?” Liv asked confused. 

“He hurt your brother and put you in hospital” Alex said. 

“He didn’t put me in hospital. I put myself there” Liv replied. 

“He hurt your brother though” Alex said bitterly. 

“Yeah maybe he did. But he’s lost enough and depsite what you Chas or anyone else thinks he’s a good person so I won’t apologise for helping him” Liv said and walked off. Alex rolled his eyes. 

Back at court Robert’s beginning to feel anxious. He wants the best for his son but he also doesn’t want to loose him. 

“Mr Sugden and Miss White?” A voice said. Everyone turned to see a lady stood there. They all began walking back into the court room. 

“Let’s do this” Chrissie whispered. 

 

As everyone sat down Aaron put his hand on Robert’s. 

“Whatever happens don’t give up yeah?” Aaron said quietly unaware Rebecca was watching them. 

“What if I loose?” Robert said nervously.

“Then you continue to fight. The Robert Sugden I know is a lot of things but he isn’t a quitter” Aaron said. Robert let out a little smile as the judge made his way back into the court room. 

“Before I reveal my decision Mr Smith has something he’d like to say in regards to Mr Sugden so can we all listen” the judge said. Everyone looked confused as Robert’s solictor stood up. Robert has no idea what was going on. 

“Whilst dealing with this case I decided to dig into Mr Sugden’s life abit more after he had filled me in on previous events. When his husband was sentenced to 12 months in prison he was taking care of young Olivia Flaherty who was the younger sister of his husband” Mr Smith said. 

“What’s this got to do with anything?” Rebecca whispered. 

“This should be good” Lachlan said. 

“I met up with Olivia and questioned her regarding her relationship with Mr Sugden and after we had a good chat she decided to come forward and help Mr Sugden” he said. Everyone looked confused. 

“What’s he going on about?” Robert whispered confused and looked at Aaron who was just as confused. 

“Don’t ask me. I had no idea” Aaron replied. 

“Miss Flaherty didn’t feel comfortable facing a court room and was worried about the reaction so she wrote a letter which she has asked me to read out on her behalf” he said. The judge nodded for him to continue. 

“Robert hasn’t always been an easy person to deal with” he began. 

“At first I wanted my brother so much I even tried everything I could to make life hard for Robert. I thought he was trying to take my brother away from me” he said. Robert looked down. 

“But that wasn’t the case. As time went on I knew Robert only had one thing in life he was determined to do which was make the best future for Aaron and make him happy. As time went on I realised the one thing we had in common was the love we had for Aaron. It took me a while but i knew we weren’t so different” he said. 

“Just as much as me all Robert wanted was love and a family and we finally found it within each other. It was no longer Aaron and Robert. It was Aaron, Robert and me against the world” he said. 

“Wow using a 15 year old very classy” Chrissie said. 

“Nothing made me more happy then the day my brother got to marry Robert. Robert knew what I thought of him and even knew I was difficult but the one thing I never told him was just how amazing I thought he was. He was no longer my brother’s partner but he became my brother. When I lost my brother to prison the only person I had was Robert. He cared for me up until I had to leave the country to see my Mum who had been poorly. I was hurt when I found out he fathered a child with Rebecca. I was hurt for my brother because I knew how much he loved Robert. I was hurt for myself. I lost my brother. But one thing I can always say about him is he is a good person deep down. He’s hard to love and deal with most the time which is why he fit in so well with me and Aaron” he said. Aaron let out a little smile as tears strolled down his cheeks. He noticed Robert had tears in his eyes but he loved the annoyed look on The Whites faces. 

“Robert is a good Dad. He always helps people. He cares for them and loves them when we all make it difficult. Since the birth of his son I’ve noticed the one thing that’s never really gone away which is Our Robert. The Robert who’d do anything to make people happy” he continued. Robert wiped his eyes. 

“I believe Robert deserves to be with his son. His son won’t ever get a better Dad and he’s lucky to have a Dad like him. I just wish things didn’t change.” He finished. 

“Thank you Mr Smith” The judge said. 

“Wow” Aaron whispered. 

“D-did you know?” Robert whispered. Aaron shook his head. 

“After hearing arguments from both sides the decision I made was on behalf of Sebastian and what I think is the best way forward for him” the judge said. 

“Here we go” Aaron whispered. 

“Miss White after hearing your side of things the decision I made was to ensure everyone realises their mistakes so they can move forward” he said. Rebecca smiled and nodded but as everyone was focused on the judge noone had realised the two police officers that had entered the room. 

“Following the night which led to the conception of Sebastian and hearing Mr Sugden’s version-“ the judge said. 

“He’s lost” Rebecca said smug. 

“I grant Mr Sugden full custody of Sebastian” the judge said. Everyone was shocked and Robert couldn’t speak. 

“WHAT? NO” Rebecca yelled as she stood up. 

“Miss White please take a seat whilst I finish” The judge said. 

“HE’S MY SON” she shouted as two police officers grabbed her. 

“Miss White today you admitted you was not intoxicated when you slept with Mr Sugden who was intoxicated which is a criminal offence. Following facts of your living situation and the people you live with following their own actions Sebastian’s place is with his father and Mr Sugden is now the primarily custodian of Sebastian” the judge said. Two police officers dragged Rebecca away as she protested. 

“SHE’S HIS MUM” Chrissie yelled as Lawrence followed Rebecca out. 

“YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS” Lachlan yelled as the judge left. 

“Oh my god. I won” Robert said in shock. 

“I always knew you would. You’re a good a good Dad” Aaron said softly. Robert smiled. 

“I best go get my son” Robert said unable to take it all in. 

“Where is he?” Aaron asked. 

“They have a crèche here. Rebecca dropped him there” Robert said. Aaron nodded as they left. 

 

An hour later at the pub Alex quickly heads off to the loo as Liv is chatting to Chas. Victoria walks out the kitchen. 

“Have any of you heard from Aaron?” Victoria asked worried. They both shook their head as Aaron walked into the pub. Victoria rushed over. 

“What happened?” Vic asked. Aaron was about reply when Robert walked in holding Seb. 

“Oh my god. You’re allowed to see him?” Victoria asked shocked but excited. Liv looked over and quickly made an exit hoping she’d not be seen but Chas soon following her worried. 

“Look I’ll fill you in later just know he’s with me now” Robert said with a huge smile on his face. Victoria nodded and began pouring a pint. 

“Look Aaron thank you for today” Robert said softly. 

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s what friends are for” Aaron said. Robert smiled as Aaron seen Alex. 

“I’ll be back in a sec” Aaron said and made his way over to Alex. 

“Got his way then?” Alex said. 

“Y-Yeah. Can we talk?” Aaron said nervously. Alex nodded and followed Aaron outside. 

“Robert pet you’re back” Diane said as she entered the pub. 

“And so’s his mini me” Victoria proudly said.

“So what happened?” Diane asked. 

“I’ll tell you later. Look can you take him a minute? There’s something I need to do” Robert said handing Seb over to Diane. 

“Course” Diane replied. 

“If Aaron comes back tell him I won’t be long” Robert said and exited the pub. 

 

Outside the back of the pub Aaron sits with Alex. 

“So he won then?” Alex said. 

“Yeah. Full custody actually” Aaron said. 

“Didn’t expect that” Alex said bitterly. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron asked. 

“Well I didn’t think he would. After all he put your sister in hospital. I’m surprised any judge allowed it” Alex said. 

“Roberts a good dad. What happened with Liv was an accident” Aaron said defending Robert. 

“Whatever. What did you want to talk about anyway?” Alex replied. 

“Us. I can’t do this Alex” Aaron said softly. 

“Y’what? Is this because of him?” Alex asked annoyed. 

“N-no. Well yeah it is but it’s me too. I never wanted this not really” Aaron said slowly.

“So what you just thought you’d use me to try and get him out of your system?” Alex said. 

“No. I was trying to move on” Aaron replied. Alex stood up. 

“Do you know what? Do what you want. Don’t call me when it all goes wrong” Alex said and stormed off. Aaron sighed. 

 

At the cricket pavillion Robert slowly walked over as he saw Liv standing there. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He said. Liv turned to see him standing there. 

“W-what you doing here?” Liv asked nervously. 

“To say thanks for what you did today. You didn’t have to do that” Robert said. 

“I didn’t want to see someone taken away from their Dad. Even if their dad is you” Liv said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“It meant everything to me. Honestly” Robert said softly. 

“Well you got him didn’t ya? So congratulations” Liv replied. 

“What you said in the letter I-“ 

“Forget it. It was stupid” Liv shook off. 

“No it wasn’t. It was the best thing I’ve ever heard and I’m honestly grateful” Robert said. 

“I meant it. Every word” Liv said. 

“Well thanks. I know I don’t deserve you to forgive me but I hope one day you can. I miss ya” Robert said. 

“And what about Seb? You won’t care now you’ve got him” Liv said. 

“Is that what you think? Because I’ll always care. I’ll always be there and I’ll always have your back. No matter what” Robert said. Liv let out a little smile. 

“So does this mean you’ll help me with maths homework?” Liv asked. Robert let out a little laugh.

“Of course. Saves you getting your hair off with Aaron when he tells you the wrong answer” Robert joked. Liv laughed. 

“Come to the pub. I’ll treat ya” Robert said. 

“Pint?” Liv asked smiling. 

“Nice try.” Robert replied. Liv smiled and hugged Robert. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered. 

“Y-Yeah. Me too” he said as he squeezed  
her. 

 

Back at the pub Aaron’s filled Chas in on everything - including his break up with Alex. She didn’t pester him because knew he wouldn’t appreciate it. He watched Liv and Robert walk in together and smiled. 

“I’ll be back in a sec” Liv said and walked over to Aaron. 

“You alright?” Aaron asked. Liv nodded. 

“There’s no easy way to say this Liv but me and Alex we-“

“Over. I guessed it would happen” Liv interrupted. 

“You’re not mad?” Aaron asked. 

“It happens right? Plus I think we all know who you should really be with” Liv said as they both looked over at a happy Robert. 

“So what you waiting for?” Liv said. 

“Liv I-“

“Just go get him Aaron. He won’t wait forever” Liv said. Aaron let out a little smile and headed towards Robert. 

“Robert” Aaron said. Robert turned to see Aaron. 

“Yeah?” Robert said smiling. 

“Look I need to get this out otherwise I’ll never say it” Aaron said nervously. Robert looked confused. 

“I know things haven’t always been easy and I know I’ve said some horrible things but that’s only because I didn’t want to be around a constant reminder of what you did. I didn’t want to look at Seb and see you and Rebecca” Aaron said.

“Okay” Robert said confused. 

“But I don’t. I see you. I see your son. And i don’t care how hard it is,how complicated it is I would rather have you in my life with him then not at all. I want messed up forever and I want all the crazy things that come with it. I want us to be happy with each other and not apart. I want to grow old with you and just get to 50 years old and laugh at all the stupid stuff we’ve done” Aaron said as everyone - including Robert was smiled. 

“I love you and I don’t care who knows it. I love the fact you always think about everyone else before yourself. I love the fact you never give up but I love you as a person. You’re the craziest, most difficult person I’ve ever met and half the time you drive me crazy bu-“ Aaron was Interuptted as as Robert’s lips crashed onto his. They pulled apart. 

“You didn’t let me finish” Aaron said softly.

“It shut you up” Robert said. 

“So?” Aaron asked smiling. 

 

“I love you too. I always have” Robert said smiling. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert again as Liv smiled from the other end of the bar. 

It won’t be easy. But it’s messed up forever. It’s what they choose.


End file.
